User talk:Evncollins
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Ferb Fletcher! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 21:40, 29 July 2009 — Note:' This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. Ferb You just tried to add "Ferbius" as Ferb Fletcher's middle name. I've removed it, as we do not speculate on this wiki. Please do not add unsupported "guesses" to pages any more. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 21:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Phineas's Cousin Comes to Visit Okay, so I'm not accusing you of anything but this REALLY seems like a fake looking back at the whole "Ferbius" thing and that it doesn't seem like a title that the Phineas and Ferb team thing would give it. The airing time seems a little unrealistic to me. The previous one being like August 17th and then the next new one won't come on until October? It seems pretty unreal to me. Plus, I don't think the P+F people would make a silly mistake of making it Phineas's instead of "Phineas and Candace's". It just doesn't seem like this is something the '''''REAL P+F team would do (the episode). And since you didn't mention where it came from, like where you got the information from) I just can't seem to make myself believe it. Now I'm not editting it or anything since it may be true but I'm saying that I have my doubts... -32oz 22:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) And to add to that, the episode "Phineas's Bad Day" does not seem to be a real episode.......first off, Phineas would NEVER have a bad day, unless it is in a dream sequence, as in "Phineas and Ferb Gets Busted". Sure, there might be some down moments in an episode, but in the end, it all works out for Phineas and Ferb. Secondly, no sources were mentioned, nor, through my search, could see anything that would indicate that this is a real episode. It is therefore deemed to be fake, unless evidence can be proven to the contrary. BigNeerav 22:15, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :Please don't insult other users, 32oz. The Flash {talk} 22:24, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Stop changing Phineas and Ferb If you continue to vandalize, like you are doing now, changing the title card for Phineas and Ferb, I will be forced to block you. Please stop. Thank you. The Flash {talk} 22:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Final warning "Phineas's Bad Day" has been deleted as it was clearly fake. You are not allowed to create fake episodes/fan fiction - if you want to do so, please go to our fan fiction sister site. Thank you and if you continue this and other such vandalism you will be blocked. The Flash {talk} 22:55, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Creating your own fan fiction As Flash and the others said before, we had to take your edits out because they were either speculation or fan fiction. We're trying to keep this wiki as much like an encyclopedia as possible. For the people that want to create their own P&F stories, they need to go on the sister site that Flash provided the link for. Regarding your edits, here's the specific reasons why each one was removed: * Ferbius -- no one has said that name in any episode. If you make up a name that hasn't been heard in an episode, that's a case of "I want" rather than what is. "I want Ferb to have a middle name, so I'll give him the name Ferbius." * Phineas's Cousin Comes to Visit -- that's the premise of "Cousin Bartie" that Dan Povenmire confirmed was a fake months ago. * Phineas's Bad Day -- ditto. Spend some time watching more episodes. There's plenty of things from episodes that actually have been aired that can be added to our wiki. — RRabbit42 05:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC)